1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembled structure of a large-sized LED lamp, and in particular to a large-sized LED lamp constituted of a plurality of LED modules, thereby to facilitate its detachment, assembly and repair.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since light-emitting diodes (LED) have many advantages over the conventional bulbs, such as compact in size, electricity-saved and cheaper price, they are widely used in illumination devices. The light-emitting diodes have been made to provide high efficiency, power and intensity.
Since the intensity of the light emitted by single light-emitting diode is smaller than that of a conventional bulb, a plurality of light-emitting diodes are usually soldered to a circuit board, thereby to increase the intensity of light. In this way, the drawback of insufficient illumination can be overcome.
However, all the LEDs of the conventional lamp are integrally formed on a substrate. In the case of a large-sized lamp, such as a streetlamp, it is necessary to install almost a hundred of LEDs. If any LED is damaged, in order to perform the repair, the whole substrate should be replaced. Therefore, in most cases, after a certain number of LEDs have been damaged, the repair and replacement of the damaged LEDs are carried out, which causes inconvenience in use and illumination.
In view of the above, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experiences and deliberate researches.